The pore-forming protein perforin is preferentially expressed in NK and cytotoxic T cells. To investigate the molecular regulation of human perforin gene transcription, the activity of the human perforin promoter was analyzed in human NK and T cell lines using various promoter fragments linked to a luciferase reporter gene. A core promoter was identified within 55 bp upstream of the transcription start site. This promoter region contains a guanine/cytosine box and has basal activity in YT, Kit225-k6, and Jurkat cells. A strong enhancer activity was identified between positions -1136 and -1076, a region that includes a STAT-like element. This enhancer region was active in the NK cell line, YT cells, but not in non-NK lines; Kit225- k6 or Jurkat cells. Mutation of the STAT binding site resulted in a dramatic down-regulation of promoter activity. Electrophoretic mobility shift assays, using a probe containing the STAT element of the perforin promoter, indicated that this element can bind STAT3 from YT cells. Moreover, the STAT element was shown to bind STAT5a/b induced by IL-2 as well as STAT1alpha induced by IL-6 in human NK cells. Together, these results suggest that STAT proteins play a key role in perforin gene transcription and provide a model by which cytokines can regulate perforin gene expression.Cytokines, IL-2, IL-4, IL-6, IL-7, IL-12, and IL-15 are key regulators of human peripheral blood T and NK cell activation and a family of transcription factors, signal transducers and activators of transcription (STATs) are directly linked to many cytokine signals. We demonstrate that IL-12 induces STAT4 only in freshly isolated primary NK cells, but not in primary T cells, consistent with the lack of the IL-12 receptor in resting T cells. In contrast, IL-4 induces different C epsilon GAS DNA-protein binding complexes in both T and NK cells. Moreover, IL-4 costimulation with IL- 2 or IL-12 does not alter their own preferential GAS-like DNA binding patterns when C epsilon-, Fc gamma RI-, and SIE GAS motif containing oligonucleotide probes are compared, suggesting that induction of GAS- like DNA-protein binding complexes by IL-2, IL-4, and IL-12 is highly selective and represents one important factor in determining specific gene activation. In addition, IL-6 and IL-2 synergistically induce homo- and heterodimerized STAT1 alpha and STAT3 in both NK and T cells, consistent with their reported synergism in modulating perforin gene expression. We further demonstrated that IL-2, -7, and -15 induce multiple STAT proteins, including STAT5a, STAT5b, STAT1 alpha, STAT3, and another unidentified Fc gamma RI GAS DNA-binding protein. Finally, we observed that activated STAT5a and STAT5b proteins form distinct Fc gamma RI GAS binding patterns in T and NK cells, suggesting that they might have different roles in gene regulation. Our data provide evidence that the differential responses in gene expression and cell activation seen in primary NK and T cells on direct stimulation with different cytokines may be a direct result of distinct activation of STAT transcription factors.IL-13, a cytokine similar to IL-4, is a regulator of human B cell and monocyte functions. Biologic effects of IL-13 on primary human NK and T cells have not been well defined. We demonstrate that, in primary NK cells, IL-13, but not IL-4, may induce low levels of IFN-gamma secretion. When NK cells were costimulated with IL-13 and IL-2, IL-13 generally resulted in two types of reactivity: IL-13 synergized with IL- 2 to stimulate IFN-gamma production or it modestly inhibited IL-2-mediated IFN-gamma production. Furthermore, we demonstrate that IL-13, like IL-4, induces distinct STAT6-DNA binding complexes and tyrosine phosphorylation of STAT6 and Janus kinase 3 (JAK3) in NK and T cells. We observed that Abs directed against unique domains of STAT6 have differential effects on complexes in T cells but not in NK cells, suggesting different STAT6 isoforms. These findings show that IL-13 and IL-4 have the ability to regulate NK and T cell activation and that IL- 13 is a potent regulator of STAT6 and JAK3 in these cell types. - Apoptosis, chemokine, cytokine, NK, regulation, STAT,